


Revolution

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young rebels with a cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbit_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hobbit_kate).



In his first year in college, the administration raised tuition and Tom led a protest to stop it. Amazingly, the protests worked. Which was useful, although Tom was in nearly permanent default on his tuition, that meant he could let it go longer without being expelled. And it felt great, to know that there was something important he could do.

One night at the college pub, looking to get laid, he found himself facing down the intense gaze of a handsome blond man. Not exactly his type, but not a bad choice for an evening's recreation. He drank very slowly the beer that Tom bought for him and introduced himself as a great admirer of Tom and his work. "How did you do it?" the man asked.

"It's a new day," Tom said. "Anything is possible." 

The man moved his hand close, intent on Tom's words. "How did you know it was you?" he asked.

And the truth is Tom had always known. He was good at talking, better than anyone from his family. They'd been miners, and Sagittarion miners weren't hired for their words. Tom had always known he was going to be something different.

"You were raised by people who told you that suffering is part of your heritage," the man said, as if Tom had spoken the words out loud, focused on him as if Tom's every gesture were fascinating. 

"I guess I was," Tom said. "But I'm going to change things." His ambitions hadn't been much beyond student revolt, but now they were greater. There were a lot of people who needed revolution.

"Everything will change," the man said. "I've seen it. I see it in you. There is a people that has been subjugated, and it will take violence to free them. I will follow you there."

The man didn't look Sagittarion, but there was no reason he couldn't be. And he was beautiful, and like fire, and excitement coursed around them. In the morning the man was gone, but Tom was sure, and the revolution would come.


End file.
